Heartbeat
Heartbeat is a 2.0 Extreme Demon collaboration created by KrmaL, AncientAnubis, and Blaireswip, and verified and published by KrmaL. It is known for its odd gameplay relative to other levels by the creators, mashing, tight spaces, tricky memorization, and timings. It also contains three verified user coins. It is currently #141 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash ''Demon List]], above Deception Dive (#142) and below Heat Wave (#140).'' Gameplay The level starts with a half-speed cube section with a series of two-spike jumps. Next, there is a mashing mini-cube segment where the player must deliberately miss one of the blue jump orbs to fall up and enter the next part. This is followed by a mini cube segment with a bunch of mashing and tricks to throw off the player. Then there is a memory cube section with rows of moving orbs, followed by a tricky timing-based mini cube section. Afterward, there is a section with many tricky jump orb configurations with many gravity portals. Then there is a ball part with a lot of memorization and timings. This is followed by a similar dual ball segment. Then there is an easier ball part followed by a cube part with a single jump orb. Then there is a difficult UFO segment that features numerous tight timings as well as tricky gravity portals and orb usage. In the end, there is a part with lots of UFO spam. Then, there is a half-speed cube section, leading into a '''very '''long wave spam section with lots of speed and size changes. This is followed by a rather difficult ship sequence with many jump orbs and tricks to avoid. Then there is a rather difficult robot segment with numerous tricky jumps. Last, there is a rather long cube section with the player flipping around quite a lot as well as lots of memorization. At the end of this, the level ends with KrmaL's (as Krazyman50) name and the two decorators, Anubis and Blaireswip (as AirSwipe). User Coins * The first coin is located at 5% in the first cube section. To collect it, you need to jump at 4% off the barely visible blue jump orb on the floor, and then jump through the fake cave passage with a barely noticeable coin. * The second coin is located at 76% in the ship sequence. To collect it, you must not jump from the yellow jump orb after hitting the gravity portal. Because of this, you will end up at the lower tunnel and obtain the coin. * The third and final coin is located at 90% at the final cube section. To collect it, you must jump over the last blue jump pad in the tunnel. Afterward, the player will return to the main path using several gravity portals. Trivia * The password for the level is 000003. * This level was verified just before KrmaL took a break. * This level has a fake secret way that allows the player up to 99% before abruptly killing them. * This considered one of the most hated levels due to the song and gameplay which has tons of spamming. Walkthrough Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:2.0 levels Category:Top 150 Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Top 150